degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Like Mine (1)
Heart Like Mine (1) is the eleventh episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 15, 2009 in Canada, and on April 9, 2010 in the United States. Summary K.C.'s life is on the fast track, but when he and Clare start to grow apart, he turns to Coach Carson for emotional support. He trusts the coach's advice on the basketball court, but can he trust his advice about girls? Main Plot K.C. and Clare begin to grow apart as K.C. flirts with Jenna. K.C. falls for Jenna and is persuaded by Coach Carson to dump Clare for her. K.C. does as he is told. The two begin to bond even more. It appears to be nothing more but a simple mentor-apprentice relationship until Coach Carson and K.C. drink beer and watch porn together. Sub Plot Holly J. is still dating Declan and is happy when her friend Marco becomes a student teacher. They take advantage of Marco to get out of assignments, but Marco is then confronted by the teacher who says if he doesn't make them do it, he will be fired. He gets mad at Holly J. for getting him in trouble. She texts him and says she thought they were friends. Marco then confronts her and they make up with them finally doing the essays. Trivia= *Even though Trish, Jenna and the rest of the Power Squad attended the dinner, Anya and Chantay are not seen there. *This episode marks the end of Clare and K.C.'s relationship. *This episode marks the beginning of Jenna and K.C.'s first relationship. *This is Marco Del Rossi's first appearance without Ellie Nash since Season 6's Free Fallin' (2). *Michael Kinney (Coach Armstrong) is credited despite not appearing. |-| Gallery= Head_sucka-Like-Mine-Part-1-and-2-degrassi-9047137-545-363.jpg not so spoiler.jpg normal_s_degrassi9110032.jpg Marco-9.jpg|link=Marco's final appearance. degrassi-KC-Perv.jpg 15028_384710299118_54557829118_3650519_3809012_n.jpg Normal_s_degrassi9110017.jpg 345345.PNG 54654.PNG 45665.PNG 64546.PNG 56457.PNG 56443.PNG 54342.PNG 6545466.PNG 5463.PNG 45234.PNG KC-Guthrie-Jenna-Middleton-degrassi-9999121-650-380.jpg 345335.png Todd4.png 2niv6dl.jpg 45474.PNG 4333.PNG deg-ep914-flip-01.jpg normal_9x11-12.jpg normal_9x11-12_(2).jpg normal_image10.jpg normal_image11.jpg normal_image13.jpg normal_image14.jpg normal_image15.jpg normal_l.jpg D9_ep-911-912_1152.jpg D9_ep-911-912_1410.jpg D9_ep-911-912_2066.jpg D9_ep-911-912_2668.jpg D9_ep-911-912_2798.jpg D9_ep-911-912_2839.jpg episode-911-9125056.jpg File:HLM1.01.jpg Marcoaintputtinupwithyobslook.jpg Iokl.jpg 87jl.jpg 89uj.jpg 0067j.jpg 789ijk.jpg 98ijk.jpg 897jd.jpg 54654s.jpg 5675f.jpg 5454f.jpg Fee.jpg 8oiuioiuiu.png Uiiuuiuiuui.png 87uiuiuouuu.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Kyra Azzopardi as Trish *Scott Beaudin as Ethan McBride *Joe Bostick as Todd *James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald *Tim Daugulis as Kyle Middleton *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Damon Runyan as Coach Carson *Erin Simms as Stacie Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *School Marquee: "Athletics Dept Fundraiser Car Wash!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Panther"'' by The Morlocks *''"Wrap Your Love Around Me"'' by The Village Green *''"Summer's Here"'' by Pearly Gate Crashers *''"Step Stones"'' by Surplus Sons *''"Tonight"'' by The Johnstones *''"Natural Disaster"'' by Larry May *''"Lovestruck"'' by Nat Jay |-| Links= *Watch Heart Like Mine (1) on YouTube *Watch Heart Like Mine (1) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes